User blog:RB-Man/Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger Bio
In case if you want to know more of the characters, here is the official bios for the characters of my adaptation, Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger. (Note: I accidentally putted down the wrong title when I posted the blog.) Here's what I've got. Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger Leo/Hyper Red *Name: Leo **Gender: Male **Species: Lion **Role: Leader **Inspiration: Peter Quill/Star Lord When he was young, Leo always dream of exploring Space, but when an intergalactic being planed to destroy the known universe, a teenage Leo decided to form a team of outcasts like him to save the galaxy. Saboru/Hyper Blue *Name: Saboru **Gender: Male **Species: Serpent **Role: Brains **Inspiration: Rocket Raccoon Before Saboru joined the team, he was used as an experiment project to become half-human, more like a Constrictai from Ninjago. After he left his home planet, he befriended Ram. He and Leo can sometimes disagree with each other, but overcome their differences to protect the galaxy. Ram/Hyper Yellow *Name: Ram **Gender: Male **Species: Sheep **Role: Muscle **Inspiration: Drax The Destroyer and Groot Not much is known about Ram's origin. He's close friends with Saboru and he's isn't your average sheep, he's a strong for his kind. He's a former bounty hunter who got fired after refusing to kill one of his own and because he suffers from Posttraumatic stress (PTS). He later befriends Leo, Chiyo, and Hanahi and later joins the team to save the galaxy. Chiyo/Hyper Black *Name: Chiyo **Gender: Female **Species: Bull (Even though she's a Cerberus.) **Role: Second-in-Command **Inspiration: Nebula Chiyo is a tomboy-ish Bull/Cerberus Hybrid and is the "daughter" of the Taro. She and Hanahi have been frenemies their whole life, due to her being related to the villain, but all that she wanted was to find answers to why he did that and that's one of the many reasons why she joined the team to save the galaxy. Hanahi/Hyper Pink *Name: Hanahi **Gender: Female **Species: Phoenix **Role: Hot-Head **Inspiration: Gamora After the death of her parents, Hanahi was filled with revenge, killing anyone who gets in her way, which led her to becoming an assassin. She and Chiyo had been frenemies their whole life, due to her "father" killing her parents, but later she joins the team to save the galaxy. Allies Momoko *Name: Momoko **Gender: Female **Species: Mantis **Role: Companion **Inspiration: Mantis Momoko is a princess from another dimension, she was separated by her parents by (Villain's name TBC). After befriending Leo, she accompanies the him and the team to save the galaxy. Akio *Name: Akio **Gender: Male **Species: Golden Retriever/Labrador Retriever Mix **Role: Assistant **Inspiration: Cosmo the Spacedog Akio's origins are similar to Cosmo's. Hibiki *Name: Hibiki *Gender: Male *Species: Hydra/Rattlesnake *Role: Unknown *Inspiration: Adam Warlock Hibiki is the youngest ally of the Hyperranger who holds a secret. Hibiki is not related to Saboru in any way, despite his species. Unlike Momoko and Akio, he's unaware of both the teams identity and existence. Hibiki dreams of becoming a dancer when he grows up. Villains Taro *Name: Taro *Gender: Male *Species: God *Role: Titan/God *Inspiration: Hades and Thanos Also known as Taro the Titan, is the "father" of Chiyo and the main antagonist of the series. TBA More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Bounty Sentai Revanger To be confirmed by RB-Man. Monsters of the Week To be confirmed by RB-Man. ---- Bios completed: 51⅜% completed. So, what do you think? More information of the series and the rest of the characters will be confirmed sooner or later. Category:Blog posts Category:Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger Category:RB-Man